The Yows:Wrestling
by pandaloser339
Summary: Felix and Ralph have a Dispute


Felix

it was the end of the day in litwak arcade, the games were just given the all clear and were now ready to enjoy the night

in Fix-it Felix jr the programs had just settled down and were ready to enjoy themselves

"finally the end of work"felix said and made his off the roof, out of the building and towards his home "after a quick shower i can finally have some time with ralph"

once he reached his house he walked into the bathroom and started to undress, he removed his clothes and folded them neatly and placed them on the shelf

he stepped into the shower and turned on the water

felix sighed happily feeling the warm water raining down on him, he reached up and grabbed the shampoo and began to wash his hair and body

Ralph

"yeesh"ralph whined "man what a day busy busy busy nothing but, at least it's over and i can spend some time with felix now"ralph thought as he headed towards his and felix's home

ralph walked through the front door of their home and heard the water to the shower runing curious he poked his head in the bathroom cautious not to alerted the one taking a shower, he then saw it was felix and honestly he had to admit, his must have turned pretty red because felix looked beautiful the water running down his soft smooth body, and ralph could hardly believe that was all his

yep he was indeed a lucky man

and that's when a mischievous idea popped into ralph's head, he carefully tiptoed out of the bathroom and looked for hiding spot for when felix got out of the shower, and then he was going to have his fun with felix

Felix

felix turned off the water, stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel from the rack he then started to dry himself off "now that that's tooken care of time to see if ralph's home yet"felix wrapped the towel around his waist and walked out of the bathroom and into the living room but of course felix was completely unaware that ralph was closer then he thought

when he saw that ralph wasn't in the living room he got confused "huh, not here maybe he's in the kitchen making a snack" felix walked into the kitchen but again nothing

"not here ether hmm"felix pondered a bit then it hit him" oh maybe he got tired and went to bed early"

felix then made his way upstairs to his and ralph's bedroom, little did he know ralph was just footsteps behind him, and he did exactly what ralph wanted him to do

Felix

felix walked into their bedroom and was shocked to find that ralph was not here ether, needless to say felix was stumped he checked in every room and yet no sign of his ralph

just as felix was about to turn around and check else where he was suddenly lifted off the ground

Ralph

ralph carefully followed felix into the bedroom making sure felix had no idea ralph was right behind him, then has felix scanned the room ralph moved in and wrapped one arm around his waist and put his hand over felix's eyes blocking his vision completely

felix gasped and started to struggle in his grip

"guess who"ralph said innocently

"ralph"felix gasped

"bingo"ralph smirked

"where have you been, i've looked all over the house for you, did you just now get here"felix asked still struggling to get loose

"nah i've been here the whole time following you until you came to our bedroom"ralph turned felix so he could look at him and felix blushed when he saw ralph

ralph was standing there in nothing but his naked glory and oddly felix kind of liked it

"um ralphy"

"yes lixie"ralph smiled at felix

"what happen to your clothes"felix asked

"when i saw you walking around half naked i got jealous and decided to join you cutie"ralph poked felix in the belly

"hehehe ralph stop that tickles"felix said and tried to wiggle ralph's hold before got an idea in his head

"i know that's the point"

too late

ralph tighten his hold on felix and kept jabbing him in the belly, felix was trying to worm his way out of ralph's arm all the while giggling like crazy

eventually felix manage to shimmy out from under ralph's arm and onto the floor

"oh no you don't"ralph made grab for felix ready to pull him back into his torture but felix was faster and jumped out of the way just in time to avoid ralph's grasp...but ralph did manage to rip the towel from felix's waist

Felix

"gah"felix gasped and placed his hands over his front, despite the fact that him and ralph were the only ones in the room

"ralph give me my towel back"

"hmm no"ralph said calmly

"what"felix looked at ralph with frown

"i like you like this, now we're both completely naked"

"ralph i'm serious"felix said with stern tone

"you want it felix then come and get it, show ralphy what you've got"ralph said challengingly

"fine mister i will"felix took off at ralph and tackled him onto the bed

the two of them rolled around on sheets, felix grunting ralph laughing, felix throwing punch's at ralph and him calmly taking them and poking felix in his belly,rips and other places he knew felix was ticklish at, both of them having a round of naked wrestling towel long forgotten

"give it up felix"ralph said

"no way"felix said and continued his attack on ralph, not that he could actually do any real damage to ralph

"last chance felix, give up now and i'll go easy on you"ralph asked

"not likely big guy"felix said still eager to fight

"suit yourself"the next thing felix knew was that both of his hands were trapped in one of ralph's giant fist and that ralph was towering over him

Both

"hey no fair"felix tried to get loose but to no avail

"i did give you a chance to surrender so i think it's plenty fair, besides i like this position"ralph lean in close to whisper into felix's ear

"especially when we're both naked"ralph said and kissed felix's ear

"ok ok ralph you made your point i give up"felix pleaded

"what's a matter felix, getting shy on me"ralph smirked

"no i just realized i can't really beat you, so i give up you win"felix admitted

"good boy" ralph kissed felix and released his hands

ralph laid beside felix and pulled the blanket over both of them, felix curled up against his chest and ralph wrapped an arm around him pulling him close

"good night ralphy i love"felix said laying his head down on ralph's chest

"good night lixie,i love you my little fighter"ralph teased and laid down and sleep overcame both them


End file.
